violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
DOMINO'S $7.99 DEAL GONE WRONG!!!
DOMINO'S $7.99 DEAL GONE WRONG!!! is a video posted on the Violette1st Raging Videos Playlist and is the 69th video on the playlist. Plot The video begins with William arguing with his father on why Bill only got two pizzas and how it is not enough for William and thinking he will go to bed hungry. Violette suggested the family can have salads with them but then William refuses and says salads are disgusting with Andy and Bill disagreeing with him because they like salads. William thinks Bill hates salads because of his weight, and because he has never seen him eat salads, but Bill denies it saying he loves salads. William then tells Bill that he should have at least gotten them one pizza per person, but Bill strongly disagrees, saying that it would be unhealthy. William strongly argues against this, stating that Bill has no room to talk in this case, given that he has health issues of his own, and goes out to fast food restaurants (especially KFC and McDonald's) almost every day, and gets three Big Macs for himself. Bill still stands by his decision to not get more pizza for William. After some arguing, the family goes inside and William grabs plates for the family especially giving Bill a small plate. William discovers that the only two pizzas that Bill has ordered have tomatoes on both of them and onions on the first one (When William asks what is on the second pizza Bill asks him what he meant as if he didn't want William to know) and freaks out because he tells Bill he doesn't like those toppings but Bill says he likes them and says that tomatoes are healthy and William once again tells him that eating three Big Macs is not healthy and Andy tells William to "just eat the pizza and freaking enjoy it". William then ruins the first pizza by smashing 3 raw eggs into it and when Bill tells William that he's gonna pay for it (Along with Andy agreeing), William refuses and tells Bill and Andy to "go ahead and eat that" and when Andy tells William that he destroyed it, he slams the pizza onto Andy. Andy and William then have a fight which causes William to have eggs in his hair and also causes Andy to have eggs in his shirt and causing Violette to scream (during the fight) and Bill to declare that "they can't even enjoy a meal anymore". With only one pizza left William then takes the other pizza into the front yard and throws it onto the ground and pours gasoline on the pizza and burns the pizza making Bill very angry and tells him that William is buying him two more pizzas. William screams that he is not paying for two more pizzas, but Bill insists that "you're gonna buy me pizzas pal." Violette suggests to Bill that while she didn't support William's reaction, she says that Bill should have gotten a pizza with toppings that William likes too so that this wouldn't have happened, but Bill selfishly replies "He can pick them off." It still doesn't handle the situation, Bill tells William he will buy him two more pizzas. Andy then threw the old Xbox One S (The one that He and Bill destroyed together as their ultimate revenge on William awhile ago in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER) in it and laughed making William mad thinking that incident wasn't funny and threatened to show the video to the police. William then burns the pizza with more gasoline as the flames started to get bigger and almost blew up the gasoline container and almost burning the front yard. He then gets sprayed by Bill when he came back with the hose and puts out the fire and William proceeds to bury the remains of the pizza. Trivia * This is the first time William burns food. * This is the first time Bill tried to get a night his way. * This is the second time William gets sprayed by Bill. The first being GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! Category:Videos Category:Arson Category:Swearing Category:Police Call Threat Category:Food Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:Fighting Category:Egging Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William Getting Bullied Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Bill's Moments Category:Violette's Moments Category:Andy's Moments Category:Ruined foods :-: Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Andy Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:William vs. Andy vs. Violette vs. Bill Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Kitchen Trashing Category:Xbox Destruction Mentioning Category:Pizza Category:Shirtless Category:Arguments Category:Salad Category:Bill saying jerk